I SEE YOU
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: I See You : Sebab dia adalah cahayamu. Dia bagaikan fluida untukmu—dia adalah udara untukmu bernafas; air untukmu melepas dahaga. Hidupmu adalah cintanya. Lantas, bagaimanakah caramu hidup tanpa cintanya? SasuSaku fic. Oneshot, song fic. Read and review?


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

I SEE YOU © Uchiha Vnie

.

.

I See You © Leona Lewis (OST Avatar : Enter The World)

.

.

Rated : Fiction Rating : T for language

Genre : Romance/Angst

Main Character : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Pairing : STRAIGHT : SasuSaku, little bit ItaSaku

.

.

One Shot

Song fic

.

.

Warning : Alternative Universe, OOCness, Second POV

.

.

**Walking ****through a dream, I see you...**

Senja. Semburat jingga telah terukir sempurna di antara hamparan luas tak terbatas di atas sana, bagaikan tarian pengiring 'sang raja' yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya. Dan menjadi sebuah landscape yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Untuk sebab itulah kau di sana. Berdiri tegap di antara semilir angin yang berhembus menyejukan. Tanganmu sedari tadi sibuk memegang benda hitam kesayanganmu yang kau arahkan pada objek favoritmu, kau coba mengabadikannya.

Kamera. Senja. Angin. Sunyi.

Lengkaplah sudah segala hal yang kau butuhkan—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Cukup untuk menggelitik hatimu untuk sejenak melupakan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dalam sana.

Kau biarkan angin membawa helaian rambut hitammu bergoyang pelan. Perlahan kau menutup matamu, dan meresapi desiran suara angin yang tertangkap indera pendengaranmu, merasuk hingga _lobus temporalis_-mu.

Dan kau terlarut di dalam sana, kau tak ingin membuka matamu untuk sejenak waktu yang akan kau lalui.

Sebab kau tahu, di sanalah—di dalam gelap yang adalah mimpimu, dia ada. Sosok yang mampu—meski hanya dalam mimpimu, membuatmu bertahan. Bertahan dari segala yang menghancurkanmu perlahan-lahan.

.

**My light in darkness breathing hope of new life...**

Sebab dia adalah cahayamu. Dan membuatmu tetap berjalan meski dalam kegelapan. Meski kau berada di antara duniamu yang terasa semu. Karena kau percaya, bahwa dengan cahaya itulah kau akan menemukan nafasmu yang selalu menguap begitu saja. Dan berharap atas kepercayaan itu, kau akan menemukan hidup dalam sebuah kesempurnaan.

.

**Now I live ****through you and you through me,**

Dia bagaikan fluida untukmu—dia adalah udara untukmu bernafas; air untukmu melepas dahaga. Memberikan tekanan padamu, namun juga membuatmu terapung dari keadaan tenggelam.

Itu telah menjadi hukum mutlak bagimu.

Karena kau tak bisa hindari, bahwa dari sosok itulah kau mendapat tempat untuk melihat kehidupan.

Dan bukankah kau melakukan hal yang sama untuknya?

.

**Enchanting...**

Sosok itu begitu mempesona.

Begitu tertanam kuat di dalam onyx-mu, melekat di dalam memori otakmu, dan hidup di antara detak jantungmu.

Bahkan sampai membuatmu lupa diri karenanya.

.

**I pray in my heart that this dream never ends.**

Dan dalam doamu—meski kau tak yakin Tuhan akan mendengar doa-doamu, kau tak pernah ingin bangun dari mimpimu.

Karena kau tahu, saat kau terbangun nanti, kau akan mendapati kenyataan yang akan menyakitimu sedalam-dalamnya.

Dia. Bukan untukmu.

Bukankah itu terlalu menghancurkanmu?

.

**I see me through your eyes****...**

Emerald itu memancarkan segalanya.

Binarnya membagi padamu kebahagiaan.

Tatapan sayunya membuat kau meringis dalam hati.

Dan air matanya mampu membuat jiwamu bergejolak—betapa kau ingin menghapus air mata itu, seperti apa yang selalu kau lakukan selama ini.

Kau begitu mengerti arti dari setiap tatapannya

Sebab dari mata itu pula lah, kau dapat mengenal dirimu sendiri.

.

**Living through life flying high**

Pernahkah kau berpikir, atau sekedar membayangkan, bagaimana hidupmu tanpa dia?

.

**Your live shines the way into paradise****...**

Hidupnyalah yang telah memberimu kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup, mencecap sedikit kebahagiaan.

Bukankah cahaya darinya mampu membuka sedikit celah untukmu menggapai surga itu?

Meski kau tahu, Tuhan tak pernah menciptakan surga yang abadi bagi makhluk semacam dirimu.

.

**So I offer my life as a sacrifice.**

Kau akan menggadaikan hidupmu demi dia, 'kan?

Menukar semua yang kau punya, hanya untuk dia. Hanya untuk memilikinya.

.

**I live through your love**

Sebab kau mengerti, **hidupmu adalah cintanya**.

.

**You teach me how to see all that's beautiful...**

Ingatkah kau akan masa lalumu sebelum dia adalah bagian dari hidupmu? Bukankah sama kelamnya seperti saat dia bukan menjadi milikmu lagi?

Sadarkah dirimu bahwa dialah yang memberi keindahan dalam hidup sederhanamu?

.

**My senses touch your world I never pictured**

Dia telah membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam dunianya yang penuh warna, menyentuh dirinya yang begitu indah. Mencicipi begitu manis rasa yang ia suguhkan padamu.

Meski pada awalnya kau benci semua itu.

Kau yang tak terbiasa. Lama-lama menjadi begitu kecanduan akan dia—segala tentang dia.

.

**Now I give my hope to you****...**

Berharap bahwa dialah yang akan memberimu kehidupan yang layak untuk kau nikmati. Memberikan semua beban yang selama ini kau tanggung sendiri.

Memberikan semua angan dan harapanmu kepadanya.

.

**I surrender****.**

Dan sekarang, tak ada tempatmu untuk kembali.

Akankah kau menyerah di sini?

.

**I pray in my heart that this world never ends****...**

Kau dan dia. Hanya itukah yang kau miliki dalam duniamu?

Dalam keterbatasan dunia milikmu itu, kau tak ingin lagi kehilangan dia 'kan?

Tak akan pernah kau ingin dunia milikmu itu berakhir, dan hanya menyisakan dirimu sebagai aktor utamanya.

Sadarlah, kau hanya pecundang yang takut harus sendiri—lagi.

.

**When my heart was never open ****and my spirit never free**

**To the world that you have shown me**

Kau tahu hanya dia yang mampu menembus benteng keegoisanmu, hanya dia yang sanggup mengetuk hatimu yang begitu keras—sekeras kepala batumu.

Dan hanya dia jugalah yang dapat bertahan dalam jiwamu yang begitu dingin.

Kau sadar itu sepenuhnya.

Juga dia yang berusaha menarikmu dari jurang kegelapan, dari dunia yang hanya kau miliki sendiri bersamanya, meyakinkanmu bahwa dunia itu bukan hanya sekedar kau dan dia.

.

**But my eyes could not division**** all the colours of love and life evermore...**

Kau yang hanya menatapnya. Kau hanya melihatnya.

Kau hanya mengerti dirinya, seperti halnya hanya dia yang mengerti dirimu.

Kau buta akan yang lain.

Dengan semua cinta yang kau miliki untuknya, kau berharap hidupmu selamanya akan bahagia selamanya.

Dengan dia.

Pernahkah kau berpikir, betapa egoisnya dirimu?

.

"Rupanya kau ada di sini. Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kami mencarimu."

Onyx-mu terbuka mendapati ada getaran suara lain yang tertangkap telingamu selain desiran angin yang menemani renunganmu sedari tadi. Otak jeniusmu segera mengenali suara itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, sebab kau sangat mengenalinya, kau hafal bagaimana nada suara itu, bagaimana caranya menyebut namamu.

"Sasuke?"

Sekalipun semua itu tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Retinamu mendapati sosok itu, tepat di sampingmu saat kau menoleh.

Dan betapa kau sulit menahan dirimu untuk tidak memeluknya, mencumbu bibir tipisnya, membiarkan dia menikmati sentuhanmu. Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan.

Dulu.

Betapa kau ingin mengutuk Tuhan atas kenyataan ini.

Kau tak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Apa kau kesulitan mencari jawaban? Ataukah kau takut, setelah kau menjawab pertanyaan itu, semua ini akan berakhir?

Kau takut.

"...Sasuke?"

Emerald itu menatap onyx-mu dalam-dalam. Seolah dengan begitu, ia bisa temukan alasanmu tetap bertahan di tempat itu, padahal senja telah berakhir, berganti layar hitam berpendar cahaya-cahaya kecil dari bintang yang menemani sang rembulan.

Dan dia memang selalu tahu tentang dirimu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Dia sedikit tersentak mendapati reaksimu. Kau berpaling darinya.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada langit hitam di atas kepalamu, seolah di atas sanalah kau dapat temukan sesuatu yang kau cari.

"Apakah dengan minta maaf semuanya akan berubah? Apa dengan itu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?"

Tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Jawab aku, Sakura."

Kau menuntutnya.

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah, Sasuke. Tidak ada," dia membalasmu dengan senyumnya yang miris.

Kau tahu, Sasuke, semua itu karena dirimu.

"Kenapa..."

"Karena semuanya sudah berubah. Tak sama lagi," emerald-nya meredup saat mengatakan kalimat itu padamu.

"...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sakura? Kenapa..." suaramu bergetar menahan amarah, menahan sakit yang mendera seluruh bagian tubuhmu.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaanku?"

Kau menatapnya lagi. Dan kau temukan emerald itu, namun dalam binar yang berbeda.

"Kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku meninggalkanmu? Bukankah kau yang mencampakanku terlebih dulu? Berhenti memojokanku, Sasuke. Jika kau pikir ini adalah salahku, jika kau pikir ini adalah keinginanku, kau benar-benar keliru," kau melihat genangan air di antara emerald-nya yang kian meredup.

"Kau egois, Sasuke."

Onyx-mu ikut meredup seiring jarak kau dan dia yang semakin menipis. Jemarimu menelusuri wajahnya yang begitu sempurna, tubuhnya yang begitu mempesona, seolah setiap sentuhanmu dalam lekuk tubuhnya dapat mematrikan memorimu akan dirinya. Kau tak ingin lupa akan semua itu.

Telapak tanganmu yang besar menggenggam telapak tangannya yang ramping dan dingin.

Dan kau berhenti di salah satu jarinya.

Cincin itu.

Dia melepaskan genggamanmu.

Dan kau semakin terlarut dalam permainanmu sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Sasuke. Hari sudah malam. Ibumu sangat mencemaskanmu. Itachi juga terus mencarimu..."

Hatimu berdecit menyakitkan mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir indahnya, bibir yang **dulu** hanya menyebut namamu, hanya mengecup bibirmu.

"Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu..."

Dan karena kenyataan itulah kau begitu tersiksa.

"Dan kewajibanmu adalah menjadi pengiring pengantin prianya, Sasu."

"Kau pikir aku mau melepasmu, Saku?" kalimatmu lebih terdengar sebagai permohonan.

"Takdir, Sasu. Itulah yang harus kau percaya. Dan harus kau jalani."

"Persetan dengan semua itu. Pernahkah Tuhan memikirkan aku sebelum memutuskan takdirku dengan begitu seenaknya?"

Kau tahu, emerald itu...

"Sudah saatnya kau membuka hatimu, Sasuke. Bukankah kau tidak bisa hidup selamanya di dalam duniamu sendiri? Aku tahu, Sasu, semua ini telah begitu menyakiti dirimu—dan aku juga. Tapi, kau layak untuk bahagia."

...selalu mengerti dirimu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..." begitu lirih kalimat yang kau lontarkan untuknya.

Namun sanggup membuatmu menemukan senyum hangat itu lagi di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih telah mengatakannya untukku. Meski aku—kita tahu, ini tidak akan mengubah apapun, tapi aku bahagia."

Kau sudah terlambat, Sasuke.

Tak ada tempat untukmu lagi.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Onyx-mu melebar sesaat sebelum akhirnya terpejam, meresapi setiap kehangatan dan sentuhan lembut darinya, Sakura-mu. Yang dalam hitungan jam akan menjadi kakak iparmu.

Bukan sebuah ciuman penuh hasrat yang kau rasakan, bukan pula sebuah ciuman yang menuntut lebih. Hanya sebuah ciuman pelepas rindu, sebuah bentuk rasa cintamu dan dirinya, untuk yang terakhir kali.

Karena saat hari ini berakhir, kau tak bisa lagi memilikinya.

.

.

**I live through your love**

**I live through your live**

Lantas, bagaimanakah caramu hidup tanpa cintanya?

.

.

The End

.

.

Pesan moral : Jangan pernah menjadi orang yang munafik. Saat mencintai seseorang, katakan dengan segera, jangan menunggu sampai cinta itu pergi meninggalkanmu, sebab dia adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Dan kehilangannya adalah sebuah kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

.

A/N : What is that? *nunjuk-nunjuk tulisan di atas* Rancu, aneh, lebay? Up to you, I don't care... *pergi* *ditimpukin readers* Ini fic pemanasan, pembuka setelah hiatus sekian lama. Layaknya orang bangun tidur, saya benar-benar harus meraba untuk bisa membuat fic lagi. Ini hanya masalah mood. Semoga setelah ini saya bisa melanjutkan fic-fic saya yang terbengkalai.

.

_**Sedikit pembahasan tentang fic di atas :**_

Song fic yang entah nyambung atau tidak dengan lagunya. Tapi saya mencoba melihat lagu ini dari sudut pandang yang lain, disesuaikan dengan ceritanya. Jadi harap maklum jika berbeda dengan cara minna-san mengapresiasikan lirik-liriknya. Sekedar informasi, fic ini adapted of true story—pengalaman saya sendiri. Saya sebagai Sasuke dalam cerita ini. Tapi, di bagian akhir *yang percakapan SasuSaku* asli fiksi. Saya ga ditinggal nikah orang yang saya cintai kok.

_**Penjelasan singkat tentang isi cerita :**_

Ceritanya tentang ungkapan 'rahasia hati' Sasuke yang jatuh cinta sama Sakura, sahabatnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Cuma Sakura yang bisa mengerti tentang Sasuke. Dan betapa Sakura sangat berarti bagi Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke yang memang egois dan tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya secara eksplisit, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mencari cinta yang lain—yang lebih nyata. Akhirnya dia menerima perjodohan keluarganya dengan Uchiha—menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi. Akhirnya, Sasuke-teme nyesal, tersiksa setengah mati karenanya. Kurang lebih seperti itulah...

_**Akhir yang menggantung?**_

Disengaja atau tidak. *Bilang aja kagak bisa bikin ending yang bagus XP* Tapi saya lebih suka ending yang seperti ini. Biar minna-san saja yang memilih jalan hidup Sasuke selanjutnya setelah hari itu. Tapi jika memang benar-benar dibutuhkan, saya akan membuat sekuelnya.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan.

.

**Keep or delete?**


End file.
